


地球人和克里人有生殖隔离吗？

by IanMarvelyn



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alpha Carol Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Alpha, Male Omega, Omega Yon-Rogg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanMarvelyn/pseuds/IanMarvelyn





	地球人和克里人有生殖隔离吗？

Bang- Bang- Bang- Bang!!!  
Yon-Rogg在床上小幅度弹了一下醒了过来，睁开眼睛后用手抹了一把脸，几乎不用思索就知道三更半夜以拆门的力道来扰人清梦的对象是谁，咽回一声无用的叹息，他随便披了身长袍去应门。  
门外，那个添乱的小垃圾浑然不觉自己此时此刻的出现有多不适宜，一脸兴味盎然的神情——如果忽略她略显苍白的脸色和眼下的乌黑，确实可以这么形容。  
“今天来晚了啊。”Yon讽刺地说道，他毫不掩饰自己的不情愿，看着这位不知礼节分寸为何物的Alpha，或者说，Vers战士，此时正垂着眼睛半咬唇角一点也不明显地在他腰身以下的宽荡袍摆上打量着，随后扬了扬下巴，“穿好战衣。”  
“你得清楚我不是你的噩梦清扫机——这种功能特殊的免费劳力。”虽然这么说着，Yon还是自觉地向内走去更衣。  
“礼尚往来，我也愿意帮你解决噩梦。”Vers跟在后面，语调欢快，让人听着就不爽。  
“你就是我的噩梦。”Yon没好气地说。  
“没想到boss居然会梦到我，真让人荣幸。”一如往常，Vers又耍起了嘴皮子。  
Yon发出一声半真半假的嗤笑，身后那人厚脸皮继续絮叨，“你梦里的我和现在看起来一样迷人吗？你……”Yon突然停下，转过头竖起一根指头示意她站在原地不要继续跟着了。  
“Well,” Vers站定，双手掐在腰上，好像连体衣上有两个裤兜可以让手插进去一样，“你又没有什么需要在我面前隐藏的。”  
“这是Apha-Omega的基本社交礼仪，我可不希望自己的学徒缺乏教养，虽然现在看起来成果已经够让我面上无光的了，别乱走。”Yon的声音远远地从里面的房间传来，Vers笑起来，“Yes, sir.”  
——————————————————————————————————  
Vers堪堪躲过了Yon的四连踢，短时间内大量体力消耗让她整个人都沸腾了起来，抬手接下Yon从上方袭来的一拳，却没能拦下Yon的下身攻势，Yon一双大腿死死卡住她脖颈，小腿反剪在她背后。Yon是一个行事严谨的人，自然有规律地使用抑制剂，但紧贴着她面部的部位实在太过私密，仍然源源不断地散发出清香又甜腻的味道。Vers方寸大乱，她明知自己对空气的依存度不是那么高，但依然无法自制地呼吸急促起来，她试图后空翻将Yon甩下去，但身上的人却巧妙地控制着力道不停摇晃，让她无法保持重心，她用力锤击她所能及的Yon身体的一切部位，然而触及Yon饱满而富有弹性的臀部无异于雪上加霜，短短几秒Vers几乎是汗流浃背，她的脸涨得通红，在焦灼的心态下，双臂开始隐隐发热，Yon作为直接感受她拳击的人迅速捕捉到了这点，低头给了她一个警告的眼神放松了钳制，在她下一波攻击到来前凌空一跃翻身落地拉开距离，Vers急喘着气丝毫没有停顿动作，一个重击拳出手，热烈的火焰汹涌而出，瞬间脱手如小型龙卷风一样向Yon冲去，Yon一个闪身险险移开脸，肩部的战衣却被烧焦了一块，不容他多想，Vers下一拳已携霹雳火舌猛击而来，铠甲飞速蔓延覆上掌心，Yon伸手生生接下这一拳，Vers的力道震得他整个人向后飞速倒退，金属的靴底急速碾压地面，火光迸裂，在脚下炸开一道破碎的沟壑。Yon后背狠狠地撞到一根圆柱上，两人的移动速度这才停了下来。  
Vers离他很近，他能看到细密的汗珠串连成一道水渍，滑入她的战衣下，大量信息素的味道随着汗水被一同释放出来，她的喘息扑在他的脸上，而自己在剧烈运动后加速的呼吸对此毫无助益，Yon感觉自己脸颊的温度似乎也连带着升高了。他把头扭到一边试图躲避这个气息，甩手分开两人连接的掌心，“看来抑制环对你来说也不够用了。”  
“嘶——”他一提，Vers才注意到脖子斜后方嵌入的抑制环灼烧般的在发热，她皱起眉伸手捂住那块区域，“说真的，能不能给抑制环放个假？它每分每秒这样锁着我，迟早有一天累罢工。”  
Yon白了她一眼，“这不仅仅是抑制你的能量的，还可以抑制你的信息素，没有这个你就是一个公害。”硝烟与金盏花的味道萦绕在他鼻腔，Yon不着痕迹地把腰靠上柱子克制自己的腿软，不止一次后悔自己为什么要三更半夜去应门。  
Vers耸耸肩，“天生信息素太浓怪我吗？克里文明的基因技术这么厉害，也不给我什么实质性的帮助——哎哎！”她伸手揽过侧身要走的Yon的肩头，没想到Yon居然会因这一个小动作失了平衡一下子倒在柱子上，扶了下她的小臂才站稳，同时Vers掌下也感受到了氤氲出战衣的潮气，她咽了咽口水，感觉裆部有些发紧，此时此刻，问一句“你怎么出了这么多汗？”似乎是最废话的废话，几乎是本能地，她凑上Yon的颈弯，鼻尖蹭上腺体的那一刻Yon几乎跳了起来被按在肩头那只手压在了原地，那里还残留着Vers标记的味道，难怪Yon有今天的反应。  
Alpha的发情期不像Omega那么规律，通常在受到外界刺激产生强烈心理波动或生理上肾上腺素大量分泌时才会被诱发，且不像Omega那样明显，最为常见的表现，当然，除了欲求不满以外，就是显著的暴力倾向了。  
看来今天的事件Vers需要付全责。  
先是她大半夜把人叫到训练场。  
又打到太兴奋进入发情期。  
又毫无自觉地以信息素强制对方进入发情期。  
“放开我，Vers.”Yon的声调在这种情况下听起来超乎现实的冷漠，“还不到约定时间。”  
“我不记得和您约定了什么时间呀？”Vers看样子是打算流氓到底，“我们先前不是说帮您解决每月的发情期吗？”“是！是每月……！”Yon狠狠扭过头试图摆脱她贴上腺体的手指，急促地插话道。  
“对啊，每月两次、每月多次的话，不都得麻烦我来处理了吗？”Vers无辜地说，有些愤愤地想到Yon一下床就翻脸不认人的模样——虽然一开始就说明了两人只不过是公事公办，但——唉不是，两人连床都没挨过，每次都鬼鬼祟祟地躲在某个不见光的角落迅速解决问题，有什么意义呢？反正也躲不过克里AI，Vers开始有些飘飘然地幻想万一Yon看到的AI实体真的是自己。她太想彻底拥有Yon了，比她最疯狂的时刻透露出来的还要更多，每回月末感受着她在Yon身上留下的标记变得淡不可察，她就无法控制自己的焦躁，只盼着Yon的发情期来的早一点，再早一点，她就可以再一次把自己的气息注入他的体内，重新打上自己的标记。队伍里那么多alpha，可Yon偏偏挑中了自己，这或多或少表明自己对他是特殊的吧？Vers时不时就会冒出这个想法，也每次都带着一点酸涩把它压下去。因为在发情期以外，Yon的态度六年如一日，关怀而充满距离感，他甚至会在心情好的时候抛回她的调情，但却不会在两人上下级的关系上表露出一丝一毫的柔软。想到这里Vers几乎有点愤懑了，她似是生气Yon害她如此忧虑，自己却一副万事不沾身的姿态。Vers简直心疼自己，她记忆伊始起源于朦朦胧胧的光影中，鼻翼间充斥着南方豪迈的阳光炙烤过后的草坪的味道，伴随着海洋的广阔微咸的气息，她挣扎着睁开眼睛，蓝色的血液闪着晶莹的光辉流入她的四肢百骸，而上方就是他金色的双眼，“Vers.”他如此唤她，她就像一只毫无抵抗力的雏鸟，无法自拔地依恋上自己世界里出现的第一个生灵。  
“你身体里流着我的血。”他总是这么跟她说，一股奇异的热流总会洋溢着在她胸口扩散，她说不明那是什么感觉，只知道自己那会儿总有点喘不过来气。  
她热烈地吻着他的后颈，却小心翼翼地避开了腺体，她不愿让这一切太简单地结束，或许有些计划先于意识，先于时间，早在她暴力敲门之前，早在她混沌之前。  
急促的喘息仿佛灼烧着气管和喉咙，Yon不确定自己有没有在发抖，他咬紧牙关强聚出所有剩余的意志力用上了命令的口吻，“Vers, no!”  
Vers条件反射地顿了一下，长期的训练让她对这个口气几乎有下意识的服从感，但alpha侵略的本能还是占了上风，她一把反扣住Yon的手腕，滑开了他的制服控制仪板，Yon马上就意识到她想干什么，气得一个后抬腿却一把被她空出的手抓住了膝窝。  
Vers熟练地在他控制仪上滑动了几圈，Yon顿时感到下身一凉，右手腕被放松了钳制，几乎同一时刻滚烫的掌心就覆上了他光裸的臀部，“这么凉，刚刚没施展开吗，老师？”  
Yon的表情如果不是临近破口大骂那就是良好的自制力所展现的咬牙切齿，他闭上眼睛，心想沉默是金，就当今天晚上自己兴致来了放纵一把。他恨恨地说：“你要么动作快点，要么就滚回你床上去。”  
“您可知道对一个alpha讲快只会激起她的挑战欲吗？”即便Yon看不见，Vers也得意地挑了挑眉，“还有您终于愿意跟我一起找张床让我炫耀一下自己是个多么棒的护理者（caretaker）了？”  
护理者负责一个战队的救治与辅助工作，通常由队伍里战斗力最低的人来担任，是崇尚战士精神的克里人所瞧不起的职位，每当Vers铩羽而归，Yon总免不了拿这个戏弄她，不想今天被她反击过来。  
Vers才不想快呢，她恋恋不舍地揉捏着Yon饱满的臀肉，这家伙简直不知道穿上紧身衣后他的屁股从后面看起来有多翘，她可以发誓所有出现在他后方木呆呆地只等着被一枪解决的克鲁人，眼珠子早掉在Yon的屁股上了。尤其是Yon埋伏时前倾的动作勾勒出的腰线，错过指令声真的不能怪她。感觉到Yon升温的耳朵，才意识到她已经把脑子里想的全说了出来。  
“Vers女士，你是打算站在那里对着我的屁股吟诵赞美诗，还是……呃！”  
在他开口的当儿，她仔仔细细地舔了舔自己的两根手指（希望刚刚的打斗没沾上什么脏东西），掰开他的臀瓣毫无缓冲地捅了进去，Yon的里面早就已经又湿又软，Vers感受到甬道紧紧地吮吸着她的两根手指，只觉得血冲脑门，怕是一个控制不住就要发生真·血案了，她急急躁躁在里面搅和了几圈，Yon的额头死死地抵住柱身发出一声闷哼，随着Vers抽出手指一股淫液被带出来顺着大腿内侧亮闪闪地流下去。  
Vers用那只还沾着他淫液的手啪啪拍了两下他的屁股，声音大得回荡在整个厅堂里，居然让他对现在所处的环境后知后觉感到了羞愧。“babe, 你得为我弯一点腰。”  
Yon微微伏下身体Vers却搂住他的腰身往自己的方向一拽，他整个人几乎被拉成了90度，更别提他还屈着膝，不得不双手撑在柱子上保持平衡。身后传来的金属撞击声让他脸上发烫，很快他的臀部就贴上了她同样赤裸的小腹，火热粗大的性器恬不知耻地在他分开的沟壑中缓缓滑动，搂在他身前的手一边紧紧牵制着他紧贴在自己胯间，一边抚慰着他挺立的分身。Yon无法自制仰起脖子向后蹭去，自尊让他做不到开口催促，但Vers的节奏实在让他恨得牙痒。  
Vers看着那渴求的穴口一张一合地吐出一汩汩透明的汁液，自己的肉棒随着她的动作通体都浸湿了，终于抓着他的胯部挺身将自己送进去。  
虽然Yon已是情动，但全部进入还是有些困难，Yon的指甲简直要抠进石柱里，敏感的阴道被如此粗大的东西瞬间撑满简直要带来感官过载，他张大了嘴巴，头脑短暂性地空白，发不出任何声音，Vers在缓缓地戳刺着，试图把剩下那一半也慢慢推进去，这一顶一弄的，正好压在他的敏感点上摩擦，一阵阵酥麻的快感顺着脊椎直击大脑，又在下身逐渐累积，Yon哆哆嗦嗦地红了眼眶，口中发出无意识的呻吟，又轻又杂乱无章，要不是Vers的手撑着他，他随时都有可能在一波一波的快感下跌倒。  
Vers早就发现Yon的G点很浅，自己甚至用手指就可以让他高潮，在飞船上漫长的路途时光里，她承认自己经常盯着驾驶舱Yon的背影发呆，一不小心神就跑了，跑到幻想如果克里人的发情期也可以以天计，那她就有足够的时间和Yon厮混在床上，以至于让他潮吹到脱水，这并不是在自夸，以Yon的体质来说，即便自己是个beta，也完全可以达到。这总导致Yon回头想嘱咐些什么的时候，常常看到Vers挂着一脸痴痴傻傻的笑还盯着自己的椅背流着哈喇子，他总会默默在心里质疑至高无上将这个傻丫头带回来的决定。  
嫣红的穴口一点一点地把她全部吞吃下去，她扣住他的肩头一个用力，腹肌就清脆地撞上了雪白的臀瓣，她倒吸一口气，Yon狠狠地夹了她一下喉咙深处发出一声类似哽咽的声音。他的生殖腔在诱导发情下微微张开了一道小口，被Vers毫不怜惜地顶弄着。他被撑得太满了，整个腹腔都充斥着被占有，被填满的感觉，，随着Vers抽出的动作整个阴道仿佛都要被拉扯出来，插入时又狠狠撞上他的生殖腔，这本来应该带来快感的，但这太超过了，Vers的耐心一向有限，行事又毛毛糙糙没有分寸，一全部攻入就开始大开大合地操干起来，Yon得不到一点缓冲期，身体被她顶得来回摇晃，头都撞了好几次柱子，他的呼吸已经完全乱了，完全根本上她的节奏，甬道徒劳地抽搐着吸住肆虐的巨物，身为指导她利用呼吸控制情绪控制力量的导师，他自己现在可不算是做了一个好榜样。  
Vers手顺着Yon战服背后裂开的缝隙深入，摸上他饱满的奶子，之前她就注意到了，Yon最近的训练一定没少下功夫，胸和胳膊都涨大了一圈，让她的目光无法集中在他的脸上。Vers一只手都摸不完他的胸，手感比看上去要柔软多了，Yon的乳头已经硬得像小石子一样，Vers舔了舔唇，想象着它们圆润殷红的模样，下身加快了速度，凶狠地朝生殖腔裂开的那一点小口攻去，那里紧得让她头皮发麻，抽出时仿佛一张强力的小嘴猛地吸了顶端一口。  
Yon的呻吟压抑在牙关里，四周太静了，只听得见他俩肉体相碰的声音，Yon流出的湿滑沾湿了Vers的耻毛和整片下腹，又被Vers蹭得整个屁股都是，让交合的声音听上去没有最初那么清脆了，随着Vers每一次抽插发出黏腻腻的声响。  
“离早会还有三四个小时呢，sir，”Vers压低声音凑到他耳后说，“别担心这会儿有人进来，叫出来也没什么的。”说完恶意地刮蹭着他的乳尖。Yon真的差一点惊叫出来，但他死死咬着嘴唇又憋了回去，也许不仅是羞耻，更多的是他实在不想遂她的意。  
“嗯……”Vers喘气之余发出了假装思考的声音，“难道是这个地方让你感觉太难堪了？告诉我，Yon，”她贴得更近了一点，伞状的顶端卡入最深处的小口，就这么磨起了圈圈，“嗯……哈……”Yon终于没忍住，这种感觉让他脖子后的汗毛都竖了起来，一股淫液从腔口倾泄而出又被堵在甬道内，“告诉我，”一股股汁水喷射在分身顶部的感觉让她也喉头发紧，说话间夹杂着喘息，热气直直地灌进他的耳道内，“你是不是每次在顶级会议接受任务时，站得笔直，却心里想着我会在身后怎么操你？你想夹紧大腿但后面就是一直流水是吗？等你上了飞船，却又要装得若无其事穿着你那湿透的里衬对我下命令，嗯？”  
“滚……”Yon从喉咙深处咕哝道，Vers感受到他夹紧的穴道哼哼地笑起来，“都说至高智慧会给予人最需要的一切，你看到的AI是什么样的？是我吗？是把你顶在飞船后舱操得你喷在发动机顶壳那个我，还是半夜在供应室餐桌上干只穿着睡袍的你的那个我？”  
“嗯……唔，根本不是……呃，你！啊……”粗大的肉刃抽出又狠狠顶进生殖腔，突兀的刺激让Vers掌心里抚慰的前端颤抖了两下吐出稀薄的精水，Yon腰酸得险些软下去，身后的小垃圾还在贪得无厌地压下他的腰左手卡在曲线迷人的腰窝里，Yon的臀瓣已经被撞得通红，而Vers的呼吸越来越凌乱，她狠狠卡住Yon的后颈，掐得他脊背都弓了起来，随后嘴唇就落在了Yon的腺体上贪婪地吮吸起来。  
Yon的后槽牙都在发抖，Vers仿佛是要把他的脑髓都吸干殆尽，Vers操进生殖腔的结开始胀大，残忍地撑开那一方小小的空间，“呃嗯……”Yon眼眶通红，大颗大颗的泪水毫无意识地溢满眼瞳耳后滚落，Vers的结犹如同时在挤压他的泪腺，他克制不住地向下跪倒被Vers一把揽住，尖利的犬齿刺进两个星期前还未完全愈合的印记中，Vers咬着他的脖子发出含糊低沉的吼声，滚烫的白浊猛地填满身体深处，Yon被烫得一哆嗦下半身完全软倒被她带着跌落在地板上。  
好一会儿两个人都没动作，偌大的廊厅中两人的喘息甚至带上了回音，Vers的结还牢牢地卡在他生殖腔内，撑得不在自然发情期的Yon感到一丝难耐的疼痛，他慢慢找回了神智，首先意识到自己所在何方，迟来的羞愧感几乎让他想原地作茧，其次感觉到了一头毛茸茸的金发在自己颈弯里蹭来蹭去的痒意，他扭过头就看见脸蛋红润的下属闭着眼睛一脸餍足压在他身上，手还摸在他胸上，就差没打起呼噜了。  
太棒了，他默默地想，这噩梦清扫机的效果真是太强大了，不仅能助人保持清醒，还能赋予美梦。这时他感觉到体内的结逐渐消了下去，便抬手把这沉重的烦人精掀了下去，阴茎滑出身体的感觉给尚且敏感的甬道增添了几分奇怪的麻痒感，一股股堵在里面的淫水和精液也连带着流了出来，他抑制住打颤的手用力撑着柱子把自己扶起来，不顾下身的脏污转过仪板三下五除二把战服穿好，地上那摊狼狈的物体这才慢吞吞爬起来。  
“这挺不错的，”小垃圾毫无自觉地说，忙着把腰带穿好，“我们以后可以做深夜伙伴（late-night buddies）.”  
“我们不是伙伴。”他沙哑地开口，看着横穿地板的裂痕和圆柱上的凹印，后知后觉感到了头疼，带着一丝自己都不知道从何而来的气恼继续说，“你得好好学学身份规矩，Vers，我是你的导师，是你的队长，不是和你平起平坐的人。”  
“所以您真的喜欢我叫您‘sir’，”她煞有介事地点点头，“copy that.”  
金色的双瞳狠狠地瞪了她一眼，“早会前把这里收拾好，Vers战士，你不是喜欢跟伙伴互帮互助吗？”  
在Vers能抗议前，Yon就头也不回地离开了。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
克里人不懂美学，所以今天他们依旧看不懂为什么至高会堂中央斜挖了一道沟，碎砖碎石整整齐齐地码在了一根柱子旁，柱子上还贴了块白布，像打了个补丁似的。  
“这一定是至高智慧给予我们的指引。”他们目含敬意地吟诵道。

另一边，在XX文明边缘星球上，Vers拿着唯一一把单连发的激光枪不爽地嘟嘟囔囔：  
“这太不公平了，我又不会铺路，凭什么因为主观判断给我小鞋穿！”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“Sorry.”浑身散发着金红色火焰的女人从天而降，落地一瞬间尘土激扬，金色的头发飞舞得犹如烈烈火炬，她收起了双眼光芒四射的金辉，看着瘫倒在地满面尘土的狼狈男人微微一笑，“我又来晚了。”  
那人迅速跃起，举起了激光枪，但脸上却挂满了犹豫和恐惧，刚刚的一出好戏确实给他留下了深刻的印象。突然，他仿佛下定了决心，一把扔掉了武器，似乎是打算谈判，开口说：“Vers……”  
“那不是我的名字！”她愤愤道，“我是Carol Danvers，从来不是你们捏造出的那个克里人！”  
“OK...OK.”Yon-Rogg举起了双臂，忌惮地望着她双臂缠绕的火光，“但你想，Vers可以是个缩略的昵称，就像C-53行星人经常做的那样，Steve for Steven, Tom for Thomas, you know.”  
Carol Danvers简直要被他气笑，她之前设想的是一句道歉，不曾想收获了小心翼翼的插科打诨，她伸手一个炮弹把人击飞出十米远，又闪电般来到他面前，居高临下地望着他。  
Yon-Rogg狠狠地撞上了石坡，碎石铺天盖地地砸下来，他感到脑袋一阵轰鸣声，低头查看了一下被击中的胸口，却疑惑地发现没有什么伤口，他眯起眼睛朦朦胧胧地盯着那个逆光直视他的人，有气无力地问道：“你要杀了我吗？”  
“不，”她冷哼道，“我要以地球人的方式处置你。”  
Yon-Rogg疑虑地皱起眉，下一秒就被她一把揪住后领拖走，他拼命挣扎奈何Carol的力气太大，行动速度也太快，只听见头顶上方传来她肃穆又无法掩饰愉悦的嗓音：“在地球上战败方的Omega是要作为战利品被俘虏的。”  
她经过Yon的飞船，停了下来，放松了对他的钳制，一阵轰隆隆的爆炸声后，Yon把埋在胳膊里的头抬起来，看着土地上那堆焦黑，有些发愣，“我这会儿眼前有点晕，但还没完全瞎，Carol Danvers，你刚刚是不是炸掉了我唯一的交通工具？”  
Carol只是耸了耸肩反问道，“战利品哪来的交通工具？”随后转过身看着他又突然咧出一个笑，“Hey, buddy! 你记住我名字了诶！”  
Yon坐在地上胆战心惊地往后退了退，但这根本无济于事，他又被一把揪起来甩在一座土坡下。  
“克制、压抑，这是我在克里星学到的一切东西，”Carol边说边松开了手环，“但现在我发现那根本不是我，这套理论对我而言也不过是累赘的枷锁。”战衣层层脱落，Yon第一次看到身着白T和牛仔裤的Carol Danvers，她看起来……像一个彻头彻尾的地球人……一如她本来的模样。  
他想起在小木屋里被他毫不迟疑击杀的克罗人，那是一个鲁莽的行为，他还没套出他们具体的行动规划，但他却一时间被愤怒冲昏了头脑。愤怒？对什么感到愤怒？“是我的血。”他回忆起自己冷酷的声音，“她身体里流的是我的血。”  
是因为她居然会相信一个克罗变形怪能骗过他？  
还是因为意识到她已经倒戈？  
倒戈这个词有些可笑了，明明一开始的忠诚都是捏造的假货，假的就是假的，重复六年的谎言无论如何都变不成真相，可他总会不明智地忘记这点，以至于那一瞬间事实的揭穿才会让自己这个谎言缔造者都感到悲伤。  
那一瞬间并不是意识到她已经倒戈，而是意识到自己已经彻底失去她了。  
在Carol Danvers击中他之前很久，他就已经有了死亡的准备，克里战士不畏惧死亡，死在她手里这种确切性竟离奇得使他感到心安。望着逐渐走近的陌生的她，Yon-Rogg缓缓吐出一口气闭上双眼。  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“放手！你疯了吗？！”  
“我今天就要你认识一下不受束缚的自由的我是什么样的！”  
宇宙重金制成的战甲在惊奇队长的暴力拆卸下如废铁一般从软衬上剥落，几秒内Yon光裸的大腿就被抬起压在胸前，如烙铁一般的肉棍生硬地挤开了入口，Yon的右臂被足以掰断的力道反剪在背后，左臂早在刚刚的扭打中被卸了关节，软软地垂在身侧，这个疯子还说是意外请他谅解，我操？！  
浓郁的alpha信息素铺天盖地地压上来，被强行开垦的后穴吃力地吞进滚烫的粗大，Yon额头上青筋凸起，胸口不断起伏着，好像被人掐住了气管，喘不上来气。  
“God.....”Carol逐渐拾起了美利坚民族的感叹词，“Omega里面永远都是这么湿吗？”她抓紧Yon的臀肉向内挺去，伴着Yon的痛呼舒服得哼哼起来，“还是说你每次一看到我就湿了？”  
Yon难堪地别过脸，望着蓝天默默希望罗南的军队现在逃得越远越好。Carol几乎是刚一全根没入就大开大合地操干起来，每次都撞得Yon向前飞去又被她抱着双腿的手固定在原地，Yon的生殖腔一上来就被这种蛮横的力道折磨着，Yon分不出一丝一毫脑细胞来考虑别的，只能一片空白地挂在alpha的身上潮湿地呻吟喘息，阴道在每一个堆积的快感下抽搐着绞紧又在无情地插入下被迫放松。感受到落在他脸上、唇上杂乱无章的吻，Yon本能地张开嘴巴迎接着她湿漉漉的唇舌，她的金发柔软地落下来随着动作在他脸颊两侧拂动，灿烂的金盏花的气息萦绕在他鼻翼间，他如同被蛊惑着一般在这粗暴的交合中感到了安心，他急切地汲取她口中的津液，任凭她将他的惊叫悉数吞下。  
一阵又一阵的高潮让他接近崩溃，快乐和痛苦的界限已经无缝交融，一波一波情欲的猛浪将他淹没，他甚至感觉不到实质的身体，他全部的存在只剩神经的狂热震颤，和将他围攻的气息。  
她的双手热情地揉搓着他的乳尖，随后低下头像新生儿一般吮吸着那并不存在的乳汁，这个动作仿佛给予她归属感，就像六年前她刚睁开眼睛那一天，在他金色的瞳孔下无助又安心的感觉。Yon的左手插入她的发丝间，似是无意识地鼓励着她的行为，她的头埋在他的胸脯间，Yon感到有温热的水珠顺着胸间的沟壑流到他的腹肌上，又顺着肌肉的纹路消失在两人的交合处，像是从前他引导她走入克里圣殿，而今日他引导她回归故里。  
她垂着脑袋低低地发出闷哼，红肿的穴口死死咬住了体内的粗大，Yon脚趾蜷缩起来，过于猛烈的快感几乎让他的小腿抽起筋来，他曲起双腿将自己彻底暴露给他的alpha，Carol一下就操进了宫口，结张开的疼痛给了他片刻清明，他眨了眨湿润的眼睛，好像想捕捉到什么重要的思绪，猛地，他抓住了她的肩膀，“别……别射进去。”  
可是已经晚了，Carol将她的所有都浇灌给了她认定的归宿，她能毫不费力地冲出大气层徒手炸掉一打导弹，这会儿却喘得如上岸的鱼，疯狂后空白的数秒让她浑然无觉地倒在了他同样汗湿的胸口上，天地绚烂间只感受得到身下的皮肤以和她相同的频率起伏着。  
很多生物说克里人没有心，但Yon从来没像今日这般明确地给予否认，他胸腔里的器官剧烈跳动着，像是要突破这一层薄薄的皮肤飞跃出来。  
“Yon.......”好一会儿Carol不怎么清明的声音才传出来，“你刚刚是不是说了什么？”  
就连Yon也在混沌的虚迷中捕捉了一会儿才想起来她问的是什么，他像被点燃的炮竹一样猛地直起身体推了她一把。饶是他现在只有一只手可以动，也把浑身放松的Carol推了下去，还没完全消下去的结被生生扯出，两个人同时发出了一声痛哼。  
Carol还没反应过来，Yon捡起地上的战甲碎片就砸中了她的脑门，“我说了不能射进去，你装傻吗！”  
她摸上头惊奇地发现那里居然渗出了血，她这会儿思维还不是太敏捷，只是说出了脑子里的第一反应，“之前不都是这样吗？”  
“之前是在克里星！随时都能拿到阻隔剂！你……！”  
“你一直有用阻隔剂？”  
看着她惊奇得真诚的双眼Yon气不打一处来，“不然呢？你搞了我两年，我是生殖能力有问题吗？！”  
“噢……”Carol的思维组块这才逐渐加载完毕，她陷入了沉思，然后凝视着他真诚地问：  
“你说地球人和克里人有生殖隔离吗？”  
———————————————————————————————————————  
“爸爸，我们为什么要留一个克里人在飞船上啊？”克罗少年委屈地向Keller发问。  
“不必害怕，那只是战俘。”Keller摸了摸儿子的头安慰道。  
“但他很危险，Captain Marvel每次从他房间出来身上都会有伤！”少年控诉道。  
“怎么会有伤呢？Captain是很强大的人。”  
“就是那些红点点啊！Captain一定是怕我们担心，每次都小心翼翼地遮住。”  
Keller哽了一下，脑袋飞速计算着一个合情合理的解释。  
“那个……那是地球人和克里人特殊的性别设置导致的，就是alpha一遇到Omega，就会过敏，身上长红点点。”Keller拍了拍儿子的肩膀，“像我们这种只分外在性征的生物就没有这种烦恼，所以我们才是更高等的生物呀。”  
“真的吗？克罗人的构造更高级吗？”小孩睁大求知若渴的双眼望着爸爸，“那克罗宝宝是怎么来的呢？”  
“呃……这个这个……”  
————————————————————————————————————————  
“Yon-Rogg的信号从地球上消失了，但至高智慧表明他还未死亡。”  
罗南注视着一望无际的黑暗中远远闪烁的星系，背后的士兵在尽职尽责地汇报着情况。  
“是否继续执行X3X-GX506计划？”  
罗南摆了摆手，“重新组织一支队伍吧。”  
他有预感，那个Omega即使有选择，也不会选择回来了。

END


End file.
